


Roads go ever ever on

by pushkin666



Series: 100 Fandoms [16]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: In remembrance of the great Ian Holm who died this week.  He played Bilbo Baggins in the Peter Jackson movies and Frodo Baggins in the BBC Radio 4 dramatisation.It's time for Bilbo to leave the Shire
Series: 100 Fandoms [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729573
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Scribblers' 100 Fandoms Challenge





	Roads go ever ever on

Bilbo threw the pack over his pony’s back and then turning he looked back one last time, to gaze upon what he was leaving. The Shire spread out behind him and the sounds of the party drifted to his ears. 

He glanced over at Gandalf and then mounting his pony he followed him away from Bag End. He was planning to journey to Rivendell and the Lonely Mountain, not sure yet where he would end up, but he wanted to see his friends before he stopped travelling. Things were different now; the ring was gone, and he felt considerably lighter.


End file.
